Digimon Adventure: Outer Limits
by Nessie Yagamii
Summary: Han pasado 25 años desde que los niños elegidos trajeron la paz al mundo humano y el mundo digital. Ahora, ha llegado el turno de que nuevos niños sean elegidos para llevar a cabo ésta tarea. Y, ese momento, ha llegado. Es el turno de los hijos de los digielegidos en demostrar que pueden salvar el mundo digital. Parejas: Sorato, Michi, Kenyako, Takari, Junyou y Daiko. /Capítulo 2./
1. Capítulo 1: Los digielegidos del 1999

**Bienvenidos a mi fic, éste es el primero que hago y ojalá que os guste. *-* Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o problema, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado o un review.**

**Ficha Técnica:**

**Título:** Digimon Adventure: Outer limits.

**Género:** Aventura, drama y romance.

**Summary:** Han pasado 25 años desde que los niños elegidos trajeron la paz al mundo humano y el mundo digital. Durante ese tiempo, la tecnología ha dado un gran paso en la humanidad y se ha convertido en una de las cosas más utilizadas por el ser humano, no obstante, la humanidad se ha vuelto más vaga y han aumentado las personas con obesidad. Años atrás, se ha hayado en el Digimundo una zona que nunca había sido explorada por el ser humano ni ningún digimon, una zona bastante tenebrosa. Aunque, los problemas empiezan cuando, el mundo digital se ve poco a poco envuelto en la oscuridad, así como el mundo humano comienza a tener problemas. El más importante de todos ellos, ha sido la desaparición de los digimons por todo el mundo. Aunque de este suceso, han pasado más de 10 años, pero lo peor de toda esta situación, es que poco a poco las personas van olvidándose de las criaturas digitales y se centran más en su vida social o en su vida no-social. Aunque, ahora, ha llegado el turno de que nuevos niños sean elegidos para llevar a cabo ésta tarea. Y, ese momento, ha llegado. Es el turno de los hijos de los digielegidos en demostrar que pueden salvar el mundo digital. ¿Lograrán hacerlo?

**Clasificación:** K +

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los digielegidos del 1999**

Las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de la hermosa chica, ella estaba enfrente de la persona que en aquel momento más despreciaba. Encontró un golpe de valor y se marchó de la sala, dejando al hombre americano totalmente enfadado. La chica se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con aquel ser, de debajo de la cama empezó a sacar diversas maletas y empezó a meter sus cosas en dentro de ellas. Luego, abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche de madera y sacó algunos documentos y dos pasaportes, uno era el de su hijo y otro el de ella. Había un gran silencio en aquella casa, hasta que el ruido de un portazo inundó el hogar. Mimi Tachikawa, pudo intuir que su "novio" acababa de abandonar furioso la casa.

Sus pensamientos, se vieron interrumpidos cuando un chiquillo de aproximados 11 años abrió la puerta con un rostro que perfectamente pudo notar que expresava preocupación.

- Taisei... - Mimi se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo. Temía que su hijo hubiese salido lástimado de la conversación que había tenido con el padre de éste y su, seguramente, actual ex pareja. Aunque ella, temía a lo inevitable.

_• _ _Mimi Tachikawa tiene 38 años. Es una cocinera muy famosa debido a que tiene su própio programa de cocina, que es "Cocinando con Mimi". Tiene el cabello largo por media espalda de color marrón miel, sus ojos hacen a la par con su cabello. Siempre lleva un vestido de tirantes rosa claro ceñido; unas bailarinas del mismo color; unos pendientes plateados y una pulsera que le trae recuerdos. Mimi, sigue siendo algo extrovertida y tiene unos peculiares gustos culinarios, lo que llevó a hacerse famosa la receta de los huevos fritos con azúcar y algunas extrañas combinaciones más. Meems, se mudó de nuevo a Estados Unidos después de haber acabado la universidad y haber roto con el amor de su vida: Taichi. Allí, se "enamoró" de Michael Washington y iniciaron un noviazgo, del que salió fruto el único hijo de ambos, Taisei Washington-Tachikawa. Su digimon fue Palmon, una amante de las flores que le encantaba cuidar de las plantas del antiguo jardín de la vieja vivienda en donde residía Mimi._

El niño estaba al borde de las lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a su madre por miedo a que fuese la última vez que la vería. En el fondo, a pesar de que aquel ser era su progenitor, le odiaba con una fuerza bastante grande y que ha ido en aumento en los últimos años. Y ese odio, se debía a que había hecho sufrir bastante a su madre, aunque bien sabía que él era un fruto de una relación no deseada y su padre obligó a su madre a estar en Estados Unidos y no hablar ni ver a ninguno de los elegidos. Obviamente, la chantajeó diciéndole que le podía arrebatar a su hijo, es decir, él. Y su madre no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, pero para su buena suerte, su madre guardaba un as escondido en la manga.

- Mamá, tengo la maleta hecha desde que empezaste a discutir con papá. - dijo Taisei. - ¿Nos vamos a Japón?

Mimi Tachikawa asintió. Días antes de que esto sucediése, Mimi le explicó su estratégico plan a Taisei, que consistía en mudarse ambos a Japón y establecer una nueva vida allí. Además, que cuando llegase a Japón llamaría a alguna de sus amigas para que viniesen a buscarles, pues hacer la llamada desde donde estaban sería un suicidio y saldría demasiado caro.

_• _ _Taisei Washington-Tachikawa, apodado Sei, tiene 11 años. Sus padres, son la chef Mimi y el empresario Michael. Tiene el cabello por la altura de los hombros, de color marrón miel, sus ojos hacen a la par. Siempre lleva una camiseta de manga corta naranja al estilo de una sudadera, unos pantalones cortos color avena y unas deportivas blancas. Es un chico que ha tenido que aprender a madurar antes de tiempo, pues no se ha criado en un buen ambiente familiar; siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, menos el amor de su padre y él espera que algún día pueda llenarlo por el amor de otra persona._

·

El hombre conducía sin rumbo fijo, volteaba a todos lados con el único fin de encontrar aparcamiento. Se preguntaba porque no habían inventado un aparato que encogiese el vehículo y lo pudieras llevar a todas partes, aunque eso era algo prácticamente imposible, pero nada le quedaba a Taichi por lo que soñar. En la universidad había perdido a su único amor por culpa de un malentendido y empezó a viciarse al alcohol. Años después, conoció a una camarera llamada Ren, de la cual tuvo una pequeña aventura y dio lugar a su hijo Yuki, él y Ren, por el bien de su hijo intentaron parecer una pareja, aunque no fue posible y no duró mucho. Ren, al cabo de unos años, cuando el pequeño Yuki cumplió los 5 años los abandonó y no quiso saber nada del pequeño.

Los pensamientos de Taichi se interrumpieron, cuando vio que alguien se iba de un aparcamiento e inmediatamente se apresuró para coger esa plaza de aparcamiento. Sin lugar a dudas, apartir de ahora iba a comprar una plaza de parking en el garaje de su piso, el mismo piso que compartía con Sora, los hijos de ella, y evidentemente, su hijo.

_• _ _Taichi Yagami, apodado Tai, tiene 39 años. A su edad, se ha convertido en el diplomático de Japón, aunque antes, solía ser el diplómatico entre el mundo humano y el mundo digital, antes de aquel incidente... Tiene el cabello corto de color marrón chocolate y ojos a la par. Viste una camiseta de manga corta color verde lima, unos pantalones tejanos de pitillo y unas deportivas blancas. Tai ha madurado bastante, piensa mucho más las cosas antes de precipitarse y se ha vuelto más maduro y modesto, pero sigue teniendo una personalidad muy cómica. Su digimon era el comilón de Agumon._

·

La mujer terminaba de hacer la cena, mientras que desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, se sentían varios gritos de diversión por parte de los chiquillos de la casa. La pelirroja, esperaba a que su compañero de piso, Taichi, llégase del trabajo. Aunque poco a poco, ella se fue sumiendo en su pasado para recordarlo. Sora, se había casado con Yamato Ishida, y de ese enlace nacieron tres chiquillos: Chiai, Ariasu y Hiroki; aunque, desde hace cinco años, la vida de esa familia había acabado por completo. Matt y Sora, se divorciaron. Matt se quedó con la custodia de Chiai, mientras que Sora con la de Ariasu y Hiroki. Aparte, Yama se quedó con la casa, lo que obligó a Sora a tener que irse de allí, para su buena suerte, Taichi la acogió con los brazos bien abiertos en su casa y desde entonces, vive con su mejor amigo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a un pequeño niño de cabellos pelirrojos. Tenía un dedo en la boca y una mirada angélical.

- Mamá... - dijo el pequeño con una voz bastante baja. - ¿Cuándo estará lista la comida?

Sora rió. Sin duda alguna su hijo era un poco glotón y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Sora de su hijo.

- Enseguida, mi amor. - dijo con voz muy dulce y maternal. - Anda ve a jugar con Ari y Yuki, que seguro que te estarán esperando.

El pequeño asintió y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos. Sora suspiró y volvió a su labor de preparar la comida.

___• _Sora Takenouchi, tiene 39 años. A su edad, se ha convertido en una diseñadora de moda con mucho talento, en una compañía própia que dirige ella. Tiene el cabello largo por la mitad de la espalda y de color pelirrojo, sus ojos hacen a la par con su cabello. Viste una camiseta de tirantes verde, unos jeans largos de pitillo y unas sandalias verde menta. Con el paso de los años, se ha convertido en una persona bastante más maternal de lo que era antes, y muchísimo más cariñosa. Desde el divorcio de su marido, ella a sufrido bastante en silencio, y le da miedo recordar aquel tiempo que le hizo "feliz". Su digimon era Piyomon, con quien solía quedarse hasta altas horas diseñando algún que otro conjunto.

El niño llegó deprisa hasta donde estában su hermana y su "hermano", puesto que desde bien pequeño, Yuki ha sido lo más parecido a un hermano que ha tenido y Taichi lo más parecido a un padre. Aunque lo que pasa, es que Hiroki no tiene apenas ningún recuerdo de su padre y siempre ha tratado a Tai como su papá. El pequeño, fijó su vista en el televisor, donde sus hermanos estaban jugando a un videojuego de batallas. Hiroki pudo observar de que su hermana había vuelto a vencer a su hermano en una de sus épicas batallas.

Ariasu sacó la lengua entorno a su rival, por motivo de hacerle burla. Yuki, por el contrario dio un suspiro de resignación, tenía bastante mal perder.

- Ari, aunque me hayas ganado en un videojuego no significa que me vayas a ganar en la vida real. - dijo el moreno con aires de sabiduría.

Ariasu se levantó de su asiento y fue directa hasta su presa. Ambos empezaron una larga lucha en el suelo. Por el contrario, Hiroki miraba a sus dos hermanos de una forma bastante boba, sus ojos parecían sumidos en otro mundo, lejos de donde estaban.

___• _Hiroki Takenouchi, apodado Hiro, tiene 7 años. Su madre es Sora Takenouchi y su "padre" es Taichi Yagami. Tiene el cabello corto de color pelirrojo, y sus ojos son azules. Viste una camiseta de color verde clara, de manga corta, con unos pantalones cortos verdes oliva y unas deportivas blancas. A su corta edad, es un niño algo bobo y llorón, suele quedarse bastante tiempo embobado viendo la nada y luego darse cuenta de que ha pasado un buen rato. 

Yuki intentaba quitarse de encima a la joven Ari, aunque resultaba en vano ya que ella prefería seguir golpeando con fuerza a su mejor amigo y a la vez, hermano mayor. Aunque, inmediatamente, Ari paró y le dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo en señal de victoria. Yuki le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se tocaba su rostro dolorido.

- ¿Quién dice que no te ganaría? - dijo en señal de victoria la rubia.

Yuki contempló a su amiga de una forma boba, una mirada parecida a la de Hiroki cuando veía la pared. De un momento a otro, Yuki empezó a dar carcajadas, lo que dejó bastante molesta a Ariasu.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó de mala manera la rubia.

- De que parecemos críos pequeños. - dijo entre rísas el joven Yagami.

Sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a reírse conjuntamente, dándose cuenta de que parecen críos.

___• _Yuki Yagami, tiene 12 años. Va a hacer segundo de la secundaria. Su padre es Taichi Yagami y su madre es Ren, aunque considera a Sora como su madre. Tiene el cabello al estilo Yagami, de color marrón chocolate, y sus ojos hacen a la par. Viste una camiseta de manga corta celeste con los bordes azul rey, unos jeans marrones de pitillo y unas deportivas celestes. Es un chaval bastante valiente y mal perdedor, aunque es un chiquillo con un gran corazón. Apenas posee recuerdos de su madre, Ren, y eso hay veces que le pone algo tristón.

___• _Ariasu Ishida-Takenouchi, apodada Ari, tiene 11 años. Su madre es Sora Takenouchi y su padre es Yamato Ishida, aunque considera a Taichi como su papá. Tiene el cabello largo hasta poco más de la media espalda, de color rubio, sus ojos son azules. Viste una camiseta de tirantes color lila, pantalones cortos azules y unas bambas blancas con cordones fucsias Es una chica que disfruta mucho ganando siempre, aunque tiene bastante mal perder en el fondo. Le encanta picarse con su "hermano" Yuki, y nunca ve la ocasión de entablar una pelea con él, aunque en el fondo se aprecian mucho. Apenas tiene recuerdos de su padre, ya que todos son bastante malos.

Taichi abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desde la escalera podía escuchar las risas de Yuki y Ariasu. Así que, como buen padre, se acercó a ellos y empezó a hacerles el ataque de las cosquillas. Al ver que el pequeño Hiro seguía embobado viendo el televisor apagado, Taichi lo cogió en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al igual que los demás. Sora, contemplaba con una sonrisa la escena que se había formado.

·

Aquel hombre llegó a su apartamento después del duro día de trabajo que había tenido. Al entrar, observó que su hija ya había preparado la cena para ambos y estaba esperándolo en el sofá. Yamato dio un beso en la mejilla a su primogénita y ésta le devolvió el beso con un abrazo.

- Papá, ¡qué bien que llegaste! - exclamó la niña algo alegre.

Yamato Ishida sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste porque su hija era la viva imagen de su ex-mujer. Y, también, sabía perfectamente que su hija no era feliz. Lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado hoy cariño? - preguntó Yamato.

La niña puso una mueca algo desagradable, aunque aún así le respondió.

- Bueno... no me gusta estar sola en casa.

___• _Yamato Ishida, apodado Matt, tiene 39 años. A la corta edad 23 años, se convirtió en el primer astronauta que pisó el planeta Marte junto a su digimon, y hoy en día, sigue siendo astronauta. Tiene el cabello corto de color rubio y los ojos azules. Viste una camiseta de manga corta negra, unos pantalones largos castaños y unas deportivas negras. Yamato volvió a ser aquel hombre solitario y frío después de su divorcio con Sora, lo que llevó a acabar con la felicidad de su hija y la de él. Su digimon era el dormilón de Gabumon.

___• _Chiai Ishida-Takenouchi, apodada Ai, tiene 12 años. Su padre es Yamato y su madre es Sora. Tiene el cabello corto por poco más debajo de las orejas, de color pelirrojo, sus ojos hacen a la par con su cabello. Viste una camiseta ancha de manga corta color rosa, unas bermudas anchas azules y unas bambas amarillas. Ai es una chica algo marimacho y ruda, es tímida, callada y pesimista. El divorcio de sus padres la ha marcado mucho.

·

El hombre tecleaba en su computadora buscando información sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos hace más de una década. Hacía varias semanas, se había planteado investigar un poco el caso DM-2013, porque la curiosidad le estaba matando, y eso era algo bastante normal en Koushiro Izumi.

- Tentomon, encontraré la clave para saber qué es lo que ocurrió hace 14 años. - se dijo a si mismo.

___• _Koushiro Izumi, apodado Izzy, tiene 38 años. Se ha convertido en uno de los mejores científicos de DATS. Tiene el cabello corto de color rojo, sus ojos son negros e inexpresivos. Viste una camisa de manga corta verde oscura, unos pantalones marrones café y unas bambas negras. Desde el divorcio que tuvo recientemente con su mujer, Izzy ha dejado de lado muchas cosas y se ha aventurado en el olvido del antiguo amor de su vida. Aunque, Izzy ha ganado la custodia de sus hijas, siente que le falta algo. Su digimon era Tentomon.

El timbre sonó en el apartamento de la familia Izumi. Izzy se levantó del asiento y fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrir, su hija más pequeña se le echó en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras su primogénita observaba la escena sin muchos ánimos. A ella, le agradaba estar con su padre, pero le veía demasiado descuidado en ciertos aspectos paternales.

- ¿No viene vuestra mamá con vosotras? - preguntó el científico.

Ren, la mayor de las hijas de Koushiro, negó con la cabeza.

_• Ren Izumi, tiene 13 años. Su padre es el científico Koushiro, y su madre es la camarera Rina. Tiene el cabello por debajo de los hombros, que siempre va recogido en una trenza al lado, y es de color pelirrojo, sus ojos son verdes como la piedra esmeralda. Viste una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos tejanos largos de pitillo con un par de bailarinas rosas claras. Ren es una chica bastante madura para su edad, y también una de las que están más desarrolladas de su clase. Tiene un aire bastante maduro, pero a la vez, lleno de inocencia. Ha sufrido bastante por el divorcio de sus padres, y eso lo ha demostrado a la hora de cuidar de su hermana menor, ya que la trata como si fuera algo a lo que proteger a toda costa._

- No papi. - al igual que su hermana mayor, ella también lo negó.

La mente de Koushiro volvía a llenarse de aquella inevitable curiosidad que tanto le caracterizaba. No obstante, Ren intercambió una mirada llena de tristeza con Kohana, su hermana menor.

_• Kohana Izumi, apodada Ko-chan, tiene 8 años. Es la hija de Izzy y Rina, lo que la convierte en la hermana menor de Ren. Tiene el cabello corto de color pelirrojo, que siempre lo lleva con una diadema color verde claro, sus ojos son negros e inexpresivos. Lleva un vestido de tirantes verde menta, con unos zapatitos azul marinos. Ko-chan es una niña llena de curiosidad y inocencia, siempre ha demostrado ser bastante cariñosa y afectiva con las personas que la rodean._

·

Aquel hombre estaba sentado en una de las sillas del ginecólogo, junto a su mujer. Él parecía estar bastante nervioso, debido a que ella, llevaba más de una semana de retraso y es por eso que Joe y Jun Kido, habían acudido al ginecólogo. Jun al contrario que Joe, estaba deseando que la prueba de embarazo diera positivo, pues quería tener otro hijo. Desde bien niña, Jun, había deseado con tener la parejita como hijos, una familia feliz, sin complejos. Todo ello era algo con lo que siempre, ella había soñado.

- ¡Jun Kido! - la voz de la ginecóloga, interrumpió los pensamientos de la hermana de Daisuke. - Pase por favor.

El matrimonio se levantó del asiento y caminaron hacia la consulta. La ginecóloga se sentó en un escritorio, junto a un ordenador de última generación con todo el equipo. Ellos, simplemente, tomaron asiento en las dos sillas que habían en la sala.

•_ Jun Kido, tiene 42 años, siendo la más veterana de todos los digielegidos. A su edad, trabaja en un colegio como profesora de gimnasia. Se casó con Joe Kido, y tiene un hijo. Tiene el cabello por los hombros, liso y de color lila, sus ojos son marrones oscuros. Normalmente, lleva una camisa de manga corta blanca, unos pantalones azules fuertes y unos zapatos de tacon negros. Es la hermana mayor de Daisuke, ambos se llevan 6 años. Ella es muy entusiasta e intrigosa, pero aunque no lo parezca, algunas veces es muy lista y tiene buen ojo. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de Matt Ishida, hasta que en uno de los conciertos de la banda de Ban, lo ve a él y a Sora juntos. Desde ese momento, perdió el interés en Matt, aunque se enamoró de su marido, Joe Kido. Aún pasado el tiempo, le encanta fastidiar a su hermano, pero algunas veces es muy buena con él._

La ginecóloga carraspeó su garganta, con aires de superioridad. - ¿Qué es lo qué les trae por aquí? - preguntó.

- Pues verás, hace poco más de una semana que no me baja la regla, y la última vez que tuve un retraso fue cuando me quedé embarazada de mi hijo. - explicó la señora Kido.

Joe permanecía callado y nervioso, como si acabase de ver el fantasma de Piedmon a su lado.

_• Joe Kido, tiene 40 años. Es un famoso cirujano en el hospital de O-daíba. Se casó con Jun Motomiya, ahora Kido. Tiene el cabello corto de color azul marino, sus ojos son negros e inexpresivos. Viste una camiseta de manga corta color beige, unos pantalones grises y unos mocasines marrones oscuros. Es pesimista, tímido, demasiado responsable y sobreprotector. Como el mayor de los digielegidos originales, tiene que poner el ejemplo, lo que a veces no le resulta del todo bien, ya que teme quedar mal con los demás. Es muy sincero y nunca le ha mentido a nadie en sus 40 años de vida. Su digimon era el molón de Gomamon._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí concluye el primer capítulo. Como bien dice el título de éste, en este capítulo se ha mostrado a los digielegidos del 1999 y a sus hijos. Aunque, falta el hijo de Joe y Jun, y Hikari y Takeru *-* ¡Pero no se preocupen! En el siguiente capítulo saldrán. ;)**

**Notas importantes de la autora Nessie Yagamii:**

**+ En mi computadora el guión largo no aparece, así que usaré el guión normal para los diálogos.**

**- Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo lamento.**

**+ Los capítulos se publicarán cuando los acabe de escribir, y NO será regularmente. Lo digo para evitar problemas. Pues cada día intentaré escribir un trozo del capítulo que tengo que publicar.**

**- Las parejas entre los hijos de los digielegidos no están definidas, si quieren sugerir son libres de hacerlo, aunque les recomiendo que lo hagan después del próximo capítulo.**

**+ En algún capítulo, puede que se haga alguna mención de una serie de televisión, película o libro.**

**- En este fic aparecerán las siguientes parejas: Michi (Mimi x Taichi), Sorato (Sora x Yamato), Daiko (Daisuke x Keiko), Takari (Takeru x Hikari), Kenyako (Ken x Miyako) y Junyou (June x Joe).**

**+ Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenecen.**

_**PD' No olviden dejar un review. ;)**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Los digielegidos del 2002

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Definitivamente, no esperaba actualizar tan pronto porque soy algo lenta, aunque el destino ha querido que actualice pronto y eso es lo que he hecho.**

**En este capítulo conoceremos a la otra mitad de los digielegidos, y también al hijo de Joe y Jun *-* El capítulo de hoy, estará protagonizado por dos personajes que ustedes AÚN no conocen, pero que van a conocer.**

**Después de éste capítulo, ya empezará la aventura, la acción y el romance. Aunque éste último empieza en éste capítulo, ya verán... o/o**

**Así sin más, les dejo con el segundo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos abajo! ^^**

* * *

_**Digimon Adventure: Outer Limits**_

**Capítulo 2: Los digielegidos del 2002**

La mujer miraba a un pequeño ser humano que yacía dormido en una pequeña cama. Se fijaba, en especial, como abría sus manos de vez en cuando, la forma en la que respiraba y también como dormía... entre muchas cosas. Hikari hacía poco más de un año, había dado a luz al que sería el tercer miembro de la familia que había formado con Takeru Takaishi. Era un niño de bellos rasgos faciales y muy parecido a Kari y TK. Fue entonces, cuando el pequeño decidió abrir sus ojos y estirarse. Hikari lo cogió en sus maternales brazos.

- Kazuo, ya veo que despertaste. - le dijo dulcemente Hikari a su hijo.

• _Hikari Takaishi, apodada Kari, tiene 36 años. Se ha convertido en profesora, en una guardería muy cercana a su casa. Se casó con Takeru y tuvo tres hijos. Su cabello le llega por los hombros y es de color marrón avellana, sus ojos son de color rubíes. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta rosa, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas bailarinas rosas claras. Ella sigue siendo la misma chica madura, dócil, activa y comprensiva. Su digimon era la tranquila y audaz Gatomon._

Hikari comenzó a jugar con el pequeño Kazuo, aunque el niño, tenía su vista posada sobre _aquel_ aparato electrónico. Kari caminó con su bebé en brazos hasta la cocina, a pesar de que Kazuo mantenía su vista fijada en el walkie-talkie hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

• _Kazuo Takaishi, tiene 1 año y es el más pequeño de entre los hijos de los digielegidos. Es hijo de Hikari y Takeru Takaishi. Tiene el cabello corto de color marrón avellana, sus ojos son de color rubíes. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta blanca, pantalones piratas y unas chanclas marrones. Kazuo está empezando a demostrar que es un niño inteligente y pacífico, pues apenas suele llorar._

El hombre había decidido irse al parque de O-daíba con su hijo para dejar que su bebé descansase tranquilamente. Observó como su hijo estaba aburrido, al contario que él, Takeru Takaishi lucía como un niño pequeño al que le compran el videojuego más moderno.

El niño se cubrió la cara en señal de vergüenza ante la eufória de Takeru.

- Papá, pareces un niño pequeño... - dijo.

Takeru sonrió con burla, le encantaba ver rabiar a su hijo de vez en cuando. Y nadie, ni nada, iba a dejar que cambiase ese gusto.

- ¿Estás avergonzado por tu padre? - se podía notar bastante claro un tono de burla.

El niño se quedó callado mientras intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

- Tsubasa Takaishi, te he echo una pregunta. - volvió a decir Takeru.

Tsubasa iba a decir algo al respecto, pero una voz bastante conocida por ellos dos les interrumpió.

- ¡Takeru, Tsubasa! - la voz provenía de un hombre, que al igual que Takeru había decidido salir al parque. - ¡Qué bien que nos encontramos! - exclamó eufórico.

Tsubasa soltó una risa alegre. Si había alguien que era más eufórico que su padre y te bochornaba más, ése era Daisuke Motomiya. Tsu, aún con esa sonrisa, saludó a su amigo del alma, el hijo de Davis.

- ¡Ey, Yusuke! - le saludó.

- Takaishi. - ambos hicieron un saludo especial que sólo conocían ellos.

Ambos niños observaron que sus progenitores estaban bastante entretenidos hablando que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una brillante idea entró en la cabeza de ambos.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Yusuke con un tono de rebeldía.

Tsubasa asintió alegre. - Creo que sí...

Ambos sonrieron como cómplices de un asesinato. Con cuidado, fueron corriendo carrera y se marcharon lejos del parque. Dejando a los adultos en su interesante y entretenida charla.

• _Tsubasa Takaishi, apodado Tsu, tiene 12 años. Sus padres son Takeru y Hikari Takaishi. Tiene el cabello por los hombros, de color rubio, sus ojos son azules como los de su progenitor. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta verde-aguamarina, pantalones largos tejanos de pitillo y deportivas blancas. Es un chico que ante todo pone la esperanza que le enseñó a llevar su padre, además es un chico que le gustaba probar cosas nuevas siempre y cuando, no sean verduras ni nada de ese estilo._

• _Yusuke Motomiya, apodado Yuu, tiene 12 años. Su padre es Daisuke Motomiya y su madre es desconocida, por el momento. Tiene el cabello morado, al mismo estilo que lo llevaba su padre, sus ojos son marrones oscuros. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta negra, debajo de una chamarra naranja que la lleva siempre remangada, unos pantalones color avena y unas deportivas blancas y negras. Yuu es un chico bastante parlanchín y burlón, tiene una faceta bastante rebelde y es muy extrovertido. Aparte, suele ser bastante fanfarrón y presumido._

Takeru y Daisuke, estaban demasiado metidos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que hacía más de media hora, sus hijos habían desaparecido. No obstante, Takeru fue el primero en darse cuenta, ya que no escuchaba la voz de su hijo ni tampoco la del hijo de Daisuke.

- ¡Davis! - exclamó. - ¡Los niños no están!

- ¿Qué?

Daisuke estaba incrédulo, sin duda alguna, no podía haber perdido a su hijito, a su querido hijito. TK, al contrario que Davis, estaba empezando a sudar la gota gorda, ¿qué pasará cuando se entere Hikari? ¿Y Taichi? ¿Y los demás? ... Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del Takaishi. "_Calma Takeru, cálmate. Seguro que están escondidos en algún lado_" pensó el rubio.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Takeru? - preguntó Davis.

- ¡Búscarlos! - exclamó Takeru. - Cómo Hikari se entere de que he perdido al niño... me corta la pilila y me pide el divorcio. - hizo una pausa. - Y si se entera Taichi, estoy perdido. - Takeru tragó saliva.

• _Takeru Takaishi, apodado TK, tiene 36 años. A su edad, se ha convertido en un importante escritor, al cual se le conoce por los best-sellers que ha hecho sobre el Digimundo. Se casó con Hikari y tiene tres hijos. Tiene el cabello corto de color rubio, sus ojos son azules. Lleva una camiseta amarilla clara de manga corta, unos pantalones largos celeste y unas bambas blancas. TK se ha convertido en un hombre bastante alegre y lleno de esperanza. Su digimon era el ser de la esperanza, Patamon._

• _Daisuke Motomiya, apodado Davis, tiene 36 años. A los 22 años, se fue a Estados Unidos a promocionar su puesto de fideos y triunfó; ahora es un empresario que dirige varias cadenas de restaurantes. No está casado, pero tiene un hijo, Yusuke. Tiene el cabello corto de color morado, con una cresta en la zona del flequillo, sus ojos son marrones oscuros. Viste una camiseta de manga corta blanca con rayas violetas, pantalones tejanos y bambas negras. Es un hombre bastante extrovertido y lleno de eufória. Su digimon era el zampón de Veemon._

·

La mujer iba en un coche azul rey junto con sus dos hijos. Ella era quien conducía, pues su marido estaba trabajando. De vez en cuando, Miyako Ichijouji gritaba a los otros conductores por las acciones que a ella le molestaba. Su hija tan solo la veía con cara de vergüenza, mientras su hijo le miraba con indiferencia y algo de temor. Aquel día, Miyako había decidido ir a hacerle una visita a sus padres y de paso les ayudaría un poco atendiendo el supermercado familiar.

- Mami, ¿cuánto falta para llegar? - preguntó el hijo varón de Miyako.

La mujer miró su reloj y luego a la zona en donde estaban. Esa era una de las maneras que Yolei tenía de adivinar el tiempo que iban a tardar.

- Falta poco mi amor... ¿es qué ya te cansaste de estar en el coche? - preguntó la esposa de Ichijouji.

El niño asintió con algo de tímidez. A Yolei, la tímidez que tenía su hijo, le recordaba a la de Ken, su marido, cuando era niño.

- Mamá, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? - el mal humor de la joven Ichijouji era bastante notable.

La hija de Miyako, hubiera preferido irse con sus dos amigas de compras, pero nada. Su madre, tan "injusta" la había arrastrado hasta la casa de sus aburridos y viejos abuelos, que no saben otra cosa que hacer que comer, dormir, aburrir y cagar.

- ¡Ayame Ichijouji! No es mi culpa que hubieras preferido ir con Tsuki y Naomi de compras. - dijo la esposa de Ichijouji. - Sé en que estás pensando, y te conozco lo suficiente para adivinarlo.

Ayame soltó un suspiro de agobio. Fue notado por su progenitora, pero Miyako prefirió dejarlo tal cual el asunto. Ya hablarían de eso en casa. El pequeño niño, miraba por la ventana intentando no aparentar estar ahí, y fue entonces cuando vió dos figuras bastante conocidas por él.

- Mamá, ¿esos no son Yusuke y Tsubasa? - dijo el niño señalando a sus dos amigos, que caminaban por la calle solos y aburridos.

Miyako paró el coche, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Ayame tan sólo miraba por la ventana de su hermano a sus dos amigos.

- Asahi, por una vez en tu vida has hecho algo bien. - dijo dándole un coscorrón amoroso en la frente. El niño se quejó del dolor.

• _Miyako Ichijouji, apodada Yolei, tiene 37 años. Es ama de casa, pero a veces ayuda a sus padres en el supermercado pues ya están muy mayores. Se casó con Ken Ichijouji y tiene 2 hijos. Tiene el cabello por media espalda, de color morado, sus ojos son marrón miel y usa anteojos. Viste una vestido amarillo-naranja de tirantes, y unas sandalias marrones. Yolei sigue siendo bastante extrovertida y habladora. Su digimon era el tranquilo Hawkmon._

• _Ayame Ichijouji, apodada Aya, tiene 13 años y es la más grande de los hijos de los digielegidos. Es hija de Yolei y Ken Ichijouji. Tiene el cabello por debajo de los hombros, de color negro, sus ojos son marrones miel y usa anteojos. Viste una camiseta de tirantes blanca, pantalones tejanos de pitillo y bambas lilas. Aya ha heredado el mal genio y la capacidad de razón de Miyako, de su padre ha heredado su brillante inteligencia y la forma de ver el mundo._

• _Asahi Ichijouji, tiene 9 años. Es el hijo menor de Yolei y Ken Ichijouji. Tiene el cabello corto de color morado, sus ojos son azules. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta lila, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas bambas color ciruela. Asahi es un niño bastante tierno e inteligente, pero es muy tímido y un poco callado._

- ¡Tsubasa, Yusuke!

El grito de la señora Ichijouji hizo que Tsubasa y Yusuke se detuvieran, y voltearan a ver a la eufórica Ichijouji.

- Hola señora Ichijouji. - saludaron a la vez Tsubasa y Yusuke.

- ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no me llaméis señora? - con cada palabra Miyako alzaba más la voz. - Tenéis que llamarme se-ño-ri-ta Ichijouji, ¿entienden?

- Sí, señora... digo, señorita Ichijouji. - Tsubasa trató de aguantar la risa ante el comentario de la señora Ichijouji, aunque el Motomiya ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Para camuflar un poco la risa de su amigo, Tsubasa cambió el tema. - Tía Miyako, ¿viene usted sola? - preguntó Tsubasa refiriéndose a ella como su tía, pues lo prefería antes de llamarla señorita Ichijouji.

- No, conmigo vienen Ayame y Asahi, están dentro del coche. - dijo Yolei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

- Estamos caminando sin rumbo, pues nuestros padres nos han abandonado y nos estamos congelando de frío por las moribundas calles de este barrio de mala muerte...

- Yuu, nuestros padres no nos han abandonado, estamos en verano y éstas calles son las más transitadas de O-daíba. - corrigió Tsubasa. - Lo único que has dicho de verdad es que estamos caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Miyako empezó a reírse, le recordaba mucho a la relación que tenía Hikari con Daisuke. Él dramatizando las cosas y ella sacándolo inocentemente de su mundo. Sin duda alguna, los años han pasado y son muchos años.

- Sí queréis podéis venir con nosotros. - dijo Miyako. - Así podréis evitar que el "aburrimiento" que tiene Ayame sobre las "personas de la tercera edad" lleguen a más.

Yusuke asintió, aunque su rubio amigo dudaba si aceptar o no. Pues le preocupaba que su madre pudiera preocuparse por él. Las miradas de Miyako y Yusuke se le clavaron como un cuchillo.

- ¿Y...? - inquirió Yusuke.

Tsubasa emitió una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca.

- Es que... le tengo que pedir permiso a mi mamá. - dijo Tsubasa.

Miyako caminó hasta la otra puerta del coche, abrió la puerta y empezó a rebuscar su celular en el bolso que había en el asiento del co-piloto. Agarró el celular y se lo entregó a Tsubasa.

- Ten, llama a Kari y dile que te vienes a pasar el día conmigo. - Yolei le guiñó el ojo a Tsubasa, y éste asintió.

El rubio marcó el número de teléfono de su madre, al fin y al cabo se lo sabía de memória. Inmediatamente se oyó la voz de Hikari desde el otro lado del teléfono y unos cuantos balbuceos que seguramente debían ser de su hermano menor.

- _¿Yolei?_ - preguntó Hikari.

- No, mamá. - negó Tsubasa. - Te llamaba para preguntarte si puedo pasar la tarde con la tía Yolei.

- _Por supuesto, aunque pensaba que estabas con tú padre_. - asintió Hikari.

- Papá está con el tío Davis, y yo estoy con la tía Miyako, Yusuke, Ayame y Asahi. - aclaró el niño.

- _De acuerdo. _- aunque Hikari no estuviera presente, ella sonrió, cosa que notó Tsubasa. - _Cuídate_.

·

Miyako aparcó el coche en una plaza enfrente del supermercado Inoue. Del coche, empezaron a salir los cuatro niños que había reclutado, aunque dos eran suyos. Miyako cerró el coche y encaminaron al supermercado, que ha pesar de los años apenas había cambiado. Seguía teniendo ese olor a _pasado_ y cualquier adulto que entra se siente nostálgico. Mientras que Miyako estaba recordando el pasado, Yusuke pudo ver una figura bastante familiar escondida detrás de unos libros de medicina.

- ¡Maki! - exclamó el pelimorado.

El niño se volteó y pudo divisar la figura de su primo materno. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, dejándolo en la estantería y fue a saludar a su primo.

- Primo Yuu, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? - le preguntó Maki a su primo. No obstante, el peliazul se volteó y pudo ver a Miyako y su tropa. - ¡Ah! Hola tía Yolei, Tsubasa, Ayane y Asahi. - saludó.

Miyako ya había salido de su "trance" nostálgico y se fijó en Maki Kido, muy parecido al superior Joe, tal y como le llamaba su ídolo Mimi. Yolei, se puso algo triste al recordar a Mimi porque hacía bastantes años, doce para ser exáctos que no la veía, ni se comunicaba con ella. Aún recordaba las veces que le había envíado emails con la esperanza de que le respondiera o tan siquiera que lo viese. Tsubasa y compañía saludaron al pequeño Maki, y un poco más tarde le saludó Miyako.

• _Maki Kido, tiene 11 años. Es el único hijo, por el momento, de Joe y Jun Kido, lo que le convierte en el sobrino de Daisuke Motomiya. Tiene el cabello corto de color azul, sus ojos son marrones oscuros como los de su progenitora. Lleva una polera de manga corta blanca, unos pantalones grises y unas deportivas negras. Maki es un chico bastante inteligente, aunque algo asustadizo y llorón._

- Estamos aquí con la tía Yolei, nos ha invitado a pasar el día con ella. - explicó Yusuke. - ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

- He venido a estudiar un poco de medicina, la mamá de Yolei me ha dejado leer un libro de medicina. - dijo Maki.

Maki era un chico bastante estudioso y solía divagar por las bibliotecas, las librerías y cualquier otro sitio en donde haya libros. Aparte, el joven Kido llevaba una buena amistad con los padres de Miyako porque compartía con ellos el amor por los libros. Maki a veces trabajaba en el supermercado Inoue, a cambio, los dueños de la tienda, le dejaban leer libros gratis.

- ¡Oh! ¡Un libro de medicina! - dijo sarcásticamente Ayame.

La chica sentía algo de rabia por estar allí. Incluso al empollón de Maki le habían dejado irse por su cuenta, ¿y a ella? No. Ella que era más mayor que los demás y tenía más "popularidad" que los demás, tenía que aguantarse y quedarse con la bochornosa de su "madrastra", su "hermanastro" y sus "amigastros".

- Ayame... - murmuró Asahi.

El niño era bastante paciente, pero a veces su hermana le sacaba de sus casillas y no podía evitar recriminarle un poco. Le molestaba mucho que su hermana sólo pensase en sí misma, que sí me queda bien el maquillaje, que si me sienta bien éste vestido. A él le gustaría tener una relación fraternal con su hermana, como los hermanos normales, no como extraños conocidos. Un ejemplo de la relación, era la de Tsubasa con su hermana, la de Ren con Kohana, o la de Ariansu con Hiroki. "_Sin duda somos los hermanos más raros del mundo_" pensó mientras miraba a su hermana, que estaba siendo regañada por su madre ante la falta de educación. Aunque si hay algo que se tenía que saber del joven Kido, era que éste no sabía captar los sarcasmos. Punto a favor de su hermana.

- Yolei, niños. - esa voz que emitía tranquilidad y bondad no podía ser de otra persona.

La nombrada y compañía se voltearon a ver la figura de aquel hombre.

- ¡Ken, mi amor! - Yolei "caminó" hasta su marido y ambos no tardaron en unirse en un beso. - ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?

Ken se rascó la nuca.

- Al ver que no estabas en casa, pensé que estabas con Kari y le pregunté a ella, pero me dijo que su hijo había ido a pasar el día contigo. - hizo una pausa. - Entonces, me dijo que a lo mejor habías ido al supermercado.

Miyako sonrió, sin duda alguna su mejor amiga sabía perfectamente muchas cosas sobre ella. No por nada eran mejores amigas desde que Yolei tenía 12 años.

• _Ken Ichijouji, tiene 36 años. Trabaja como detective privado para DATS. Se casó con Miyako Inoue, y tuvo a Ayame y Asihi. Su cabello le llega por la altura de la nuca, de color negro, sus ojos son azules. Viste una camiseta de manga corta gris, unos pantalones grises y unas deportivas negras. Ken es bastante pacífico y bondadoso, es algo tímido al principio pero es bastante inteligente. Su digimon era el sabio Wormmon._

·

El cielo de O-daíba empezaba a oscurecerse, aunque aún se podía apreciar los colores del anochecer. El matrimonio Ichijouji llevó a sus dos invitados hasta la casa de los Takaishi, seguramente ya deberían de estar allí sus padres o eso era lo que pensaban los dos niños.

Ambos niños se bajaron del coche y se despidieron de los Ichijouji. Caminaron hasta la portería y picaron al timbre que pertenecía a los Takaishi. Al poco tiempo, les abrieron y entraron. Tuvieron que subir las escaleras hasta el ático, por suerte, el edificio tan solo contaba con 4 plantas incluyendo el ático. Al llegar hasta su respectiva puerta, picaron al timbre y al instante una chica les abrió.

- Hola hermano, hola Yusuke. - saludó la niña alegremente.

La joven tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en sus manos llevaba un libro que se estaba re-leyendo por tercera vez y por la portada los dos varones pudieron adivinar que se trataba del libro de "Digimon Adventure", que había escrito el padre de Kazuo, Tsubasa y la niña.

- ¡Hola Tsuki! - saludó el pelimorado. - ¿Estás volviendo a leer el primer libro de tu padre? ¿És la tercera vez que lo lees, no?

Tsuki Takaishi se sintió un poco presa de las preguntas de su amigo, cosa que notó su hermano.

- ¡Yuu! No te pases con las preguntas. - Tsubasa acababa de pasar al amigo rebelde al hermano sobreprotector. Cualidad que heredó de su tío Matt. - Tsuki, no tienes que responderle si quieres, el pobre está un poco mal de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices Takaishi? - inquirió el pelimorado molesto.

Tsuki tan solo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, su hermano sin duda, era una muestra clara de bipolaridad cuando estaba con ella. - Por cierto hermano, está Naomi en casa.

• _Tsuki Takaishi, tiene 11 años. Es la hija de Takeru y Hikari Takaishi. Su cabello es largo por media espalda, de color marrón avellana, sus ojos son de color azul. Lleva una camisa de media manga, color blanca, una falda azul oscura que le llega por unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y unas sandalias negras. Tsuki, es una chica bastante madura y responsable, tiene un buen sentido del humor y suele sacar buenas notas, además se le dan muy bien los deporte; aunque, a ella le cuesta bastante relacionarse con personas desconocidas._

Tan rápido como sintió el nombre de "Naomi", Tsubasa entró al recibidor y empezó a arreglarse un poco el cabello. Se puso bien las mangas y comprobó que lucía bien. Yusuke y Tsuki lo miraban con indiferencia, si hay algo que todos menos la própia Naomi sabían y/o se habían dado cuenta, era que desde hacía un tiempo Tsu sentía algo por Naomi.

- Y pensar que... hace un momento... - empezó a decir Yusuke para él mismo. Aunque, luego se dió cuenta de que Tsuki clavaba su mirada azulada en él. - Da igual, olvídalo.

- Entremos o se irá el fresquito que da el aire acondicionado.

Tsuki cerró la puerta detrás suyo, Yusuke ya se había puesto en marcha para el salón-comedor de la casa de los Takaishi. Al entrar, ambos pudieron ver que Naomi cargaba en sus maternales brazos al pequeño Kazuo, y Tsubasa entablaba una conversación con ella. Yusuke se quedó allí, pues quería tener a Kazuo un rato en sus brazos así que se lo arrebató a la chica, la cual le reprochó. Yuu, sin que Naomi se diera cuenta, le guiñó un ojo a Tsubasa y éste se dió cuenta de que su amigo tan solo le quería dar más tema de conversación e intimidad.

- ¡Yusuke! - exclamó Naomi. - Yo tenía al niño en mis brazos. - se quejó.

Yuu empezó a poner pucheros y a poner esa mirada de cachorrito. Naomi suspiró y se dió por vencida.

• _Naomi Hida, tiene 12 años. Es la hija de Iori Hida. Tiene el cabello hasta la media espalda, de color castaño café, sus ojos son verdes. Lleva un vestido de tirantes de color azul rey, y unas bailarinas negras. Naomi es una chica bastante tranquila, justa y paciente, aunque si hay alguien que sabe sacarle de sus casillas es Yusuke Motomiya._

Tsuki se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. El señor Hida, estaba sentado en una silla plegable de la cocina mientras que su progenitora miraba preocupada por la ventana.

- ¿Cuándo llegará papá? - preguntó Tsuki preocupada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Hikari, Iori al verla llorar no pudo evitar sécarle las lágrimas que le habían salido.

- Hikari, no te preocupes estarán bien. - alentó Hida.

Lo que no sabían era que aparte de Tsuki, Yusuke con el pequeño Kazuo en sus brazos había estado atento y en aquel momento estaba empezando a sudar la gota gorda, aunque eso era algo que sólo notaba Kazuo.

• _Iori Hida, apodado Cody, tiene 33 años. Es un prestigioso abogado con una gran carrera por delante. Tiene una hija, Naomi. Su cabello es corto, de color marrón café, sus ojos son verdes. Lleva una camisa de manga corta de color ciruela, unos pantalones grises largos y unas deportivas marrones oscuras. Cody sigue siendo el mismo chico que va en busca de la justicia, es amable y es muy cariñoso con su hija, Naomi. Su digimon era el dulce Armadillomon._

·

En otra parte de O-daíba, dos hombres buscaban a sus hijos por todas partes. Takeru recibía llamadas de su mujer, pero no le respondía porque no sabía mentir, y temía quedarse sin _aquello_. Daisuke, por el contrario, no paraba de gritar el nombre de los dos niños y también les prometía falsas cosas que luego, por supuesto que no, iba a cumplir.

- ¡Yusuke, Tsubasa! ¡Sí salen de donde estén les prometo que les llevaré a un parque de atracciones! - gritó Daisuke.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 2? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Y los personajes que os han parecido? (Creo que ya empiezo a parecerme a Yusuke... ¿o Yusuke a mí?)**

**Cómo habéis visto, Tsubasa y Yusuke son unos puros busca-líos, y hemos podido ver como Takeru teme no poder volver a tener hijos ni hacer, ejem! otras cosas. ¿Qué os ha parecido que Tsubasa vaya detrás de Naomi? ¿Le corresponderá ella o preferirá a otro? El TsuMi (Tsubasa x Naomi), promete. *-***

**Si queréis saber el significado de todos los nombres, podréis verlos más abajo. *-***

**· Significado de los nombres  
**

_**Yusuke: **Valiente (variante de Yuu).  
_

___**Hiroki:** Gran árbol._

_**Chiai: **Mil amores / amor eterno.  
_

_**Ren: **Flor de loto.  
_

_**Taisei****:** Estrella mayor, gran estrella.  
_

_**Maki: **Verdadera esperanza.  
_

_**Tsubasa:** Ala._

_**Ariansu:** La que es protectora (forma japonesa de Alicia).  
_

_**Yuki:** Coraje.  
_

_**Asahi:** El sol de la mañana / amanecer.  
_

_**Ayame:** Lirio.  
_

_**Naomi: **Bello._

_**Kohana:** Pequeña flor.  
_

_**Tsuki:** Luna.  
_

_**Kazuo:** Pacífico, hombre de paz.  
_

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar un review. ;)**

**PD' Próximamente verán un one-shot títulado: Ariansu en el país de los digimons. é.é**

**PD2' ¿Qué os parecen los personajes? ¿Veis algún romance por ahí? **

**PD3' No olviden que en el próximo capítulo empezará la acción, y (spoiler) vendrá Mimi con su hijo, Taisei *-*(fin del spoiler).**

**·**

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a:** _Rubbyah, Ivymon y CieloCriss. 3 (¡Se os quiere!)_


End file.
